Netsu o yakushokku
by Maluheca
Summary: Unos instantes antes pudo haber duda, miedo, dolor y angustia. Hubo un día donde todo era dolor y el adormecimiento que le producía. Ahora algo mas cálido salia del tarareo que nacía de los labios del espadachín. Había echo firmar una tregua dentro de él que parecía amainar la tormenta y calmar su alma. Aunque fuera la tempestad acechaba el barco con fuerza.


One Piece pertenece al gran Eiichiro Oda, gracias por los momentos de lagrimas y diversion.

El barco de los Mugiwara se movía de una forma intranquila, el tiempo en el exterior parecía ser un reflejo de lo que ocurría dentro del que había sido un alegre barco. En los últimos tiempos ni siquiera los mismos tripulantes del Sunny reconocían el lugar. El mar estaba algo agitado y movía el barco, no bruscamente, pero si lo balanceaba de un lugar a otro, mientras la lluvia caía, densa e incansable. Esa tormenta no hundiría el Sunny Go, pero hacía estremecer la madera y los mantenía alerta. Franky estaba en el timón, controlando la situación, junto con Brook parado a varios metros de él preparado para cualquier orden de su nakama, pero ambos permanecían inquietos, igual que el resto.

Parecía la noche perfecta, parecía que todo estaba preparado, nada tenia sentido, estábamos todos allí, en la cocina, cada parpadeo era el intento de despertar de la pesadilla. Hacia meses que el barco no era el mismo, el aire que se respiraba era extraño. No tenia que haber sido así, con la marina desaparecida debieron ser meses de paz, esa paz tan efímera de la que pocas veces disfrutábamos.

Todo había comenzado cuando debió terminar.

El día que pensé que seria el fin, el día que entregué mi vida por mi capitán y mis nakama, el día que le pedí a Kuma que tomara mi vida, todo por proteger lo que mas amo. Recuerdo que cuando desperté vi allí al cocinero, estaba cerca de mi cama, sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, parecía que me había estado velando, parecía que había estado esperando a que despertase.

Dos semanas después los vi.

Sanji y Nami muy cerca el uno del otro, una noche en la baranda del barco, cuando se suponía que no debía haber nadie, vi como sus sombras parecían unirse en un beso.

Unos meses después todos lo sabíamos, cada uno nos habíamos dado cuenta para luego venir al resto y preguntar una confirmación en voz baja. A nadie pareció importarle, pero absolutamente ninguno de nosotros lo esperaba, nadie esperaba que Nami correspondiera los sentimientos de ese cocinerucho, que por otra parte parecían de broma. Me di cuenta tarde de que Sanji me estaba consumiendo. Busqué tarde una solución. Y enfoqué mi mente hacia el sufrimiento mas intenso que encontré en mi interior, todo con tal de olvidar el dolor que ese rubio parecía desprender hacia mi. Dejamos de hablar, dejamos de pelear. Él no se dio cuenta de nada.

Dormir, comer, entrenar, entrenar, entrenar, dormir agotado, comer por inercia, entrenar hasta desfallecer...

Los dios pasaban y yo pasaba con ellos.

Un día me percaté de una presencia cerca de mi, cerca de mi rutina. Entonces abrí los ojos un instante para ver a mi alrededor después de... no lo se, dejé de contar las semanas. Vi silencio y paz cundo el Sunny Go de los Mugiwara nunca había sido silencio y paz.

Entonces lo vi.

Luffy estaba allí, con el sombrero de paja a veces sobre los ojos, otras me miraba directamente, otras dormía, otras observaba el cielo. Cuando llegaba algunas veces me saludaba "Hola Zoro" y otras no me daba cuenta de que había llegado, pero la mayoría simplemente estaba ahí. Al principio no lo comprendí, pero una mañana muy temprano, cuando despuntaba el alba, Luffy vino a mi para hablar por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. En su rostro pude ver culpa, remordimientos, pero lo que me dijo me aclaró por fin todo. "Lo odio, pero no quiero odiarlo. Lo quiero lejos, pero no podría vivir sin cualquiera de mis nakama. A veces deseo que algo horrible suceda, entonces daría mi vida por salvarlo"

"Zoro, odio a Sanji, pero no quiero odiarlo"

Veía desesperación, veía a Luffy frustrado, por mi propia frustración.

"Lo entiendo, te entiendo Luffy."

Levantó el rostro y me miró fijamente.

"Tu también odias a Sanji?"

"No... Yo odio a Nami."

Sin necesidad de mas palabras me dejó acurrucarme en él para devolverme el abrazo y quedarnos dormidos, descansando de verdad por primera vez en meses.

Un tiempo después volví a despertar.

Me levante de mi litera y comenzó un nuevo día. No me di cuenta hasta que terminó la hora de comer de lo que había ocurrido.

Todo. Absolutamente todo había vuelto. Mi letargo se había esfumado, en realidad, dudaba que estos meses hubieran sido reales. ¿Podría ser que acabase de despertar cuando me sacrifiqué ante Kuma? ¿Quedaba algo de estos meses?

Desde ese día no volvieron a pasar diez minutos junto al cocinero en la misma estancia sin pelear, por la mínima estupidez, el ruido y la música volvían a colmar el barco. Como me había pasado con Luffy, al principio no entendí, los primeros días solo me concentre en aprovecharlo, de ahí los moratones por las patadas del cocinero, pero él parecía necesitar esas peleas incluso mas que yo y yo solo volvía a buscar excusas. Pero por supuesto esas excusas ya no fueron suficientes. ¿Que narices había ocurrido? Me veía, estaba en la cocina, estaba sentado en la cocina con una botella de sake sirviendo dos copas. El primer día fue sake. Espere unos días a volver, y la siguiente noche que espere allí sentado a que el cocinero acabara de limpiar la cocina, me sacó un vino. Para que lo catara me dijo. Alguna de mis guardias subía él con algún vino, parecía sentirse mejor, parecía necesitarlo también, y yo solo necesitaba su compañía. No dejé de observarlo una vez desperté, no tuve oportunidad, volví a caer en él. Y caía, día tras día. Poco a poco me fijé y lo supe. Nami y Sanji y ya no estaban juntos, y era obvio quien había acabado con la relación, aunque no lo comprendía.

Esa navegante, quien le debió romper el corazón al cocinero, cada día era mas arpía, mas egoísta, mas usurera. Nos chantajeaba, nos enviaba casi con desprecio nuestras tareas, para que las volviéramos mas complicadas y a veces mas peligrosas, se volvió descuidada, y supe que había contestado a mi capitán con sinceridad. Se volvió cruel con el cocinero, yo lo veía, todos lo veían y nos ardía la sangre. Había querido seguir adelante, apartarse del camino de esa mujer, pasaba mas tiempo con los chicos, ayudaba en otras tareas, tal vez en la reparación del Sunny, y mucha dedicación a su cocina.

Hace dos meses esa burbuja de felicidad estalló.

Todos vimos porque Nami había roto con Sanji.

Todos vimos el porque de su conducta.

Todos vimos porque despreciaba al cocinero.

Todos vimos como Sanji parecía consumirse, yo lo hubiera hecho. Porque todos vimos que ella nunca lo quiso, nunca correspondió sus sentimientos, y aun así lo tuvo todo de él.

Y entonces hubo otro implicado.

Nami estaba embarazada. Del cocinero. De Sanji.

Y empezó la guerra.

Nunca había visto a Sanji en contra de una mujer, y mucho menos levantarle la voz. Por momentos me parecía que Nami quería hacerme competencia porque los insultos, que eran casi todos por parte de ella, Sanji solía echarle en cara sus mentiras, hacían que el odio se respirara cuando estaban cerca. No se quién se canso primero, pero puedo suponer que simplemente decidieron afrontar el problema girando el rostro hacia otro lado, mañana se dirían, ya mañana. Se ignoraban y nosotros los ignorábamos. Cambiaron y se alejaron, ya no parecían Mugiwaras.

Desde entonces Luffy y yo echamos la siesta juntos, suele ser la de después de comer, la hora mas crítica del día.

De esta forma, recuerdo el último año en el Thousand Sunny. Un año y pude ser algo mas, no lo sé.

Usopp y Robin están cerca de la puerta de la cocina, esperando por si Brook o Franky llaman pidiendo ayuda. El cocinero que estaba dando vueltas, acaba de quedarse estático. Luffy, que había permanecido apoyado en la puerta de la enfermería, se levantó lentamente y se apoyó en la barra. Yo no me había movido de mi sitio desde que todo había comenzado a ser el caos. Seguía sentado en la mesa, mirando la escena, sin participar. Todo el mundo en la estancia parecía haber reaccionado ante algo.

Y yo también pude escucharlo.

Allí, sobre algunos truenos que resonaban y el ruido de la tormenta, el llanto de un recién nacido se oyó sobre todo lo demás..

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar como minutos y los minutos casi como horas, o así ocurría para el peliverde.

La espera había acabado, el hijo del cocinero había llegado al mundo.

Un estruendo le hizo abrir los ojos que había cerrado sin darse cuenta. Vió una silla arrojada en el suelo, el cocinero estaba pálido, el flequillo le tapaba el rostro mientra se movía inquieto por toda la habitación, cada vez reduciendo su espacio, como si realmente se encerrase. Entonces salió de la habitación para entrar en la lluvia, dejando la puerta abierta. Usopp lo siguió, y así todos se quedaron mas tranquilos. Algo en el pecho del espadachín empezó a dolerle, la angustia le embargó, calla chillido de aquella criaturita se le clavaba dentro. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué ocurría?

¿Fue así?

Durante la siguiente media hora el llanto oscilaba y, cuando parecía calmarse, volvía con mas fuerza. Aquello duró realmente hasta que un golpe sonó en la consulta y se oyeron voces dentro por fin, aunque mas bien fueron gritos.

"Nami, no puedes levantarte!" se abrió la puerta abruptamente.

"No lo soporto!" la navegante intentando cruzar la cocina casi cayó contra el suelo mas Robin y Luffy le ayudaron a salir ya que dejaba claro con su forcejeo que no volvería a la enfermería. Los tres salieron de allí esta vez cerrando la puerta.

"Ni siquiera lo ha mirado... ninguno de los dos... no..no le darán calor..." el pequeño renito lloraba y sollozaba mientras preparaba su maletín para atender a la navegante en su habitación. Después miró a Zoro y tras comprobar muy rápidamente que no se movería de allí salió también a la tormenta.

Tras escuchar las palabras del reno Zoro había dejado de mirarlo, se dió cuenta después de que se había quedado solo.

¿Fue así?

Sus padres... ¿también huyeron cuando él nació? ¿Le miraron siquiera?

Hoy, ahora, esos mismos instantes, ¿también fue así el día en que nació Zoro?

Un fuerte trueno y un chillido mas fuerte le despertaron, y notó las lagrimas que caían en sus mejillas.

¿Porque ahora?¿Toda la vida solo, porque se acordaba ahora? Ese niño era él. Completamente él.

 _...no le darán calor..._

Con la mente dispersa, y la mirada en algún punto de su vida, dejó las katanas en la mesa de la cocina y avanzó hacia la consulta. Allí en una cuna improvisada, un pequeño bulto se removía en la sabana donde lo había envuelto el reno, supuso el peliverde, después de limpiarlo y ocuparse de él. No dejaba de llorar. "Yo tampoco" pensó el moreno mientras se acercaba al bebé.

Con temor y mucho cuidado envolvió un poco mas al bebé y lo cogió con ambas manos, para después acunarlo en sus brazos, después de recolocarlo y dejando que se acurrucase contra su calor. Empezó a balancearse y susurrarle al niño. "Shh no llores... shh yo estoy aquí... no estas..." se obligó a interrumpirse.

El pequeño pareció calmarse y observaba con una atención casi inteligente al adulto. Zoro veía absorto como se removía en sus brazos y agitaba lentamente sus bracitos, a veces para agarrar la sabana o su propia camisa y otras se las llevaba a la cara.

Una vez mas calmado el espadachín pudo fijarse mejor.

Aquel niño tenia los ojos mas azules que el océano mismo, como el cielo quedaría una vez amainara la tormenta, que no les daría tregua en un buen rato. Acercó una mano a una de sus mejillas y el bebé intentó agarrar su mano o algunos de sus dedos.

Tenía la piel suave, de porcelana, delicada y blanca, pero también las mejillas algo sonrojadas. En la cabeza, el poco pelo que tenia era absolutamente rubio. Pero en él resaltaban sus cejas, dos perfectas espirales. Aquel era el hijo del cocinero, no había duda alguna, por otra parte no veía rastro de la navegante.

Las ideas comenzaron a agolparse en su mente al acordarse de sus padres, pero para Zoro estaba claro. Ambos habían huido de allí sin siquiera mirar a su hijo. Aquel ser tan pequeño, absolutamente indefenso, lo habían abandonado cuando mas los necesitaba. No le habían puesto nombre, no le darían un apellido, ni cariño, ni amor.

¿Ese niño estaba destinado a vivir como él? ¿Aprendería como funcionaba el mundo como lo hizo él?

Un gran trueno retumbó en todo el barco y el llanto del niño volvió con fuerza. El peliverde lo acunó y acurrucó mas fuerte contra él, le siguió susurrando, meciéndolo, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, que no estaría solo, mientras en el pecho del peliverde crecía algo, un sentimiento que no imaginó sentir, una necesidad de protección, y después alivio cuando se calmó, pero también miedo.

Y alegría, porque aquel chiquillo era él mismo, y no dejaría que volviese a llorar como en aquel instante, porque al igual que él, nunca celebrarían el día de su nacimiento:

"Nosotros solo celebraremos que hoy nos conocimos... te lo prometo, no estas solo... shh yo estoy aquí..."

Se dirigió al salón de nuevo pero esta vez con el niño en brazos, se acerco al sofá y cogió la manta para rodear con ella al bebé.

Aunque la tormenta seguía rugiendo fuera de la cocina, el rubito parecía distraído mirando al espadachín cuando comenzó a quejarse y estirar sus manos hacia él.

"¿Estas mejor?" Le preguntó al pequeño sabiendo que no le entendería, este por su parte estaba concentrado en tomar esa leche tan calentita que el peliverde le daba en un biberón, Zoro pensaba en agradecerle luego al renito por tenerlo preparado.

Cuando acabó de alimentarlo siguió meciéndose lentamente por la cocina. Estaba mas tranquilo y ahora recordaba a Kuina, quién había sido en su infancia lo mas parecido a una familia. "Tu me tienes a mi..."susurraba "...Kitetsu"

 _"Roronoa Kitetsu"_

Kitetsu sonrió ante el sonido de su nombre antes de que sus ojitos se cerrasen y cayese dormido entre los brazos del peliverde, donde se sentía protegido y seguro, un lugar cálido donde seguro quería estar.

Unos instantes antes pudo haber duda, miedo, dolor y angustia. Hubo un día donde todo era dolor y el adormecimiento que le producía. Ahora algo mas cálido salia del tarareo que nacía de los labios del espadachín. Aquel niño había echo firmar una tregua dentro de él que parecía amainar la tormenta y calmar su alma. Aunque fuera la tempestad acechaba el barco con fuerza.

Acercó al pequeño a su rostro y besó su frente.

Le daría calor aquellas primeras horas de vida, y lo seguiría haciendo siempre. Era una promesa.


End file.
